For your smile
by Luciferus
Summary: Sho x Jun. Because there isn't much of it... And because Sho x Kei is SOOO overrated, loool!


First Moonchild fic, woo!! dances Written after a looooooonge msn convo and a dare... And written with LOTS of tea and sugar... The charas shouldn't be OOC, but if they are, please forgive and enjoy!

Moonchild doesn't belong to me. If it did, we would've had more smex scenes and less useless women...sigh

* * *

For your smile

The rain was starting to fall in the evening air, the cool wind almost clearing the stuffy atmosphere. With any luck, there would be a heavy storm coming with the first stars, taking some of the heat away. But casual weather observations were hardly on the forefont of Sho's mind as he finished his glass.

The last of the customers were starting to leave, braving the rain, and bit by bit, the restaurant emptied, leaving Sho alone at his table. He could hear Shinji clanging around in the back-room, singing shakily to himself, and apart from that, the place was empty.

"Oi, Shinji..." he called out.

A few seconds passed while Shinji hobbled out into the main room, setting his eyes on his brother.

"Aa?"

"Where is everybody?"

"Too calm for you? They're off finishing the job we had going."

"All day?"

Shinji paused... This was a delicate time for Sho, and he knew it.

"You know them...they're take their time... I mean, they don't fear anyone, being in your gang, Sho... They can take their time and no-one will dare touch them..."

Sho remained silent, looking out at the rain, leaving Shinji to ramble on all by himself. The rain seemed harder than it ever had been, but it was only an illusion. It was the same rain it had ever been, just the same.

He stood up, silhouette blaringly black against the city lights, and started to walk towards the restaurant's back door. He needed to clear his head. The room was stuffy, too stuffy for him to even think straight, too stuffy for him to even bear staying in it another minute. And Shinji's croaky singing was seriously starting to get on his nerves.

He opened the back door, and rested against the wall, taking a deep breath and feeling the patter of the rain on his coat. This had been a shitty day. Fumbling around in his coat pocket, he started to curse as he realised that he'd left his packet of cigarettes on the restaurant table...and jumped slightly as a hand reached out from the darkness and stuck a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"What the..."

"It's only me Sho...relax..."

Out of the shadows came a familiar face, framed with jazzy braids and bearing a goofy grin.

The duo stayed quiet, Sho savouring the silence. Jun was a mostly noisy person, but at times, he was the calmest. And this, to Sho's great relief, was one of those times. He had no intention of engaging in random conversation about whatever was passing through his friend's mind. He just wanted to stay in the cool air, to rid his mind of that pressing feeling of sadness.

"It'll be four years tomorrow, right?"

Jun's voice snapped Sho back into reality and he turned to his friend, still half-hidden in the shadows, a trembling spark of light the only marker of his presence.

"Yeah..."

"The others know?"

"Only Shinji... I haven't told anyone else."

More silence.

"Why don't you tell me when something's wrong? Or do you feel like I'm not worth it?"

"Why would you say that?" sighed Sho.

A puff of smoke, a quiet smile.

"We've known each-other what...3 years? And this is the last of a countless series of moments I've seen you with that look. And I know why, and you know that I know why, and so instead of being a gloomy fuck, why don't you just talk to me? grumbled Jun.

"And say what? You know that I know that you know...and that's making it all the harder to say anything"

Jun blinked.

"My head hurts..."

Sho just burst out laughing , before taking another cigarette from the packet and inhaling deeply.

"Yeah...four years tomorrow..."

"No word?"

"Not a sign... Nothing. I don't even know if he's alive anymore."

Sho's voice cracked on the last word, and Jun laid a hand on Sho's shoulder.

"Hey...this isn't like the Sho I know, the guy who makes Mallepa tremble by just a flick of a finger!"

"Now you're exaggerating..."

"No... I'm not. You're exactly that, Sho. The guy that noone dares touch, the guy who could rule over all the gangs in the area if he wanted to...the guy I fell in love with..."

And Jun leaned in, hands on either side of Sho's head, and gently placed a kiss on Sho's lips.

The rain was pounding harder and harder, and all Sho could think about while Jun was running his hands through his shirt, was the way the raindrops shone in Jun's hair like pearls and diamonds.

It was dirty, it was rushed, and it was certainly not in a way either of them would have prefered, but Sho wanted Jun. Wanted him now, and here. For the time being, those hands on his body were the only things that could stop him thinking. Sho gasped, taken by surprise as Jun went even lower, his tongue and fingers playing out a melody on the trembling skin under his touch.

"Sho? You ok? If you don't want this..." began Jun, hesitating.

"I want it. I want all of it... I want you, Jun!"

Breathless, Sho began to undo the rest of Jun's clothes, stopping only now and again to nibble at his lover's neck or lips. His own clothes were ruffled and nearly torn anyway; Jun had more strength in his hands than you could guess, and in his hurry to expose every inch of skin, Sho's shirt was no more than a rag soaking up water in the alley-way.

And every inch of Sho's body was demanding, was burning under the pelting rain, was begging for those touches. And Jun was more than happy to comply, as he began to nuzzle the soft, tender skin just on the underside of Sho's thighs.

Soft as a butterfly, he went lower and lower, before reaching that first spot that drove his lover wild. Sho moaned as he felt a burning warmth grow in his loins, the kind of warmth that left only one issue.

"Now...Jun...now..."

"If you say so, boss..." grinned Jun.

And then, he said no more, having engulfed Sho's member in his warm mouth, his agile tongue wrapping itself all around the stiff flesh throbbing harder and harder. Sho closed his eyes and let himself fall into rapture, leaning against the cold wall and digging his hands in the mass of hair that was moving like with a will of it's own.

"Junnnnnnn...nnnnnnnn... "

Sho could hardly speak, but Jun seemed to understand exactly what was expected of him. While still sucking at Sho's length, he started to insert a long, delicate finger inside Sho's entrance, teasing just enough for the other man to gasp loudly. Jun grinned, his mouth still working avidly, and started to insert a second finger, and then a third, ramming them firmly up and down that tight passage. All in order to prepare the final act...

Sho was beyond saying anything even remotely recognisable as a word, as he clung to Jun, his arms solidly enlaced around his braided friend, his breath short and raspy. His back would be a mass of bruises from where it had been continuously scraped against the wall, but he didn't even feel the pain. Just the soaring extasy that came from his feeling loved. All he cared about was the arms holding him, the deep sense of being filled and possessed...something he longed for so many times.

Jun thrust faster and faster, licking the rain from where it came running down Sho's face and body... It tasted like Sho. Like gunpowder and cigarettes. Like tears and despair. Like all the things that had made Jun fall in love in the first place.  
Faster and faster, deeper and deeper, over and over again they connected in the darkness of the alley, their sighs and cries mingling in with the noise of the rain hitting the metal roofs of Mallepa.

And Sho was crying, his tears hidden in the rain, and Jun was pretending not to see them, and pretending that when Sho screamed out a name, it was his.

* * *

Nyaaaaaaaaaa!! So? Liked it? Hated it? Found it depressing as shit? XD XD  
R&R plzthks!


End file.
